The Date
by SonoftheDragon
Summary: Destiny and love never happen the way you expect, as a certain princess finds out. How Azula and Masanori met.
1. First Meeting

Princess Azula sat at her vanity table, putting on her makeup and applying an understated perfume. Her expectations for the coming evening were...low.

Some days earlier, she had attended a tournament for firebenders on Ember Island, as a spectator, not a participant. The surprise winner was a boy about Azula's age. Despite his youth, his prowess was undeniable. As he celebrated his victory, he looked out into the crowd and his eyes met hers.

It was nearly sunset when Azula set off for home. For her, home was her family's old beach house. Zuko had restored it when she had gone to live there. Live there alone, as she would point out. She was going back alone as well, when she felt a tingle on the back of her neck. Something was wrong, and she knew what: she was being followed.

Azula played it cagey. She continued on as if nothing were amiss at all. This gave her a feel for how her pursuer would approach. Whoever it was, they were in no hurry. She turned toward the open beach, and that drew the person into the open. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, due to wearing a hood. It seemed likely to be a man, given the figure's height, but that wasn't important. Azula went on the offensive. She blasted a gout of blue flame at the pursuer. The other deftly avoided her attacks, but did not retaliate. "Whoa! Easy, beautiful!" A man's voice.

Azula was stunned. "What?!" The man pulled back his hood. "You're the tournament winner," she said, intrigued. "What did you think you were doing?"

"Just trying to talk to you. I thought you wouldn't want to do it in front of everybody."

"Smart thinking. Very well, you may go now. Brag to your friend about how you survived an encounter with Princess Azula."

"But I don't want to go," he responded with chipper nonchalance. "I'd like to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about," she said haughtily.

"Sure there is. I could talk for a long time about how pretty you are."

 _Really?_ was Azula's first thought. Which she quickly banished. She didn't know what upset her more: the grin on his face, or his presumption. "Who are you to speak to me this way?"

"Forgive me," he said with that same friendly smile. He made a formal bow. "Princess Azula, I am Masanori Sun, son of Keone and Suri Sun."

"I've heard of your family," she said with no praticular interest. "You were good back there."

"Two-time Grand Champion, as of today, I'll have you know." His pride reminded Azula of a little boy bragging about some nothing accomplishment. She remembered Zuko having that bearing when they were very little.

"You interest me, Masanori Sun."

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "You interest me, too. Maybe...we could take in some of the island sights. Any time you like."

"A social occasion?" she asked dismissively. "You must be joking."

"I can do that too," he said with that same pride. "But this time I'm serious."

 _What else is there to do?_ she asked herself. "Three days from now, we'll meet at this spot when the sun is highest. And we'll both wear masks."

"I get it," he said with a wink, "you don't want people gawking at us. You're clever _and_ beautiful."

"Then you accept."

"I do," he said gamely. "See you then." And he bounded away to the north, leaving Azula very perplexed.


	2. Fun and Frustration

The date Azula set had come. She'd spent much of the morning preparing herself. She wore a red and black-trimmed shirt and pants with a stylish short cape and a black mask which fit over her head and left her eyes and mouth uncovered. _How did I get into this?_ she wondered. _Why didn't I just roast him where he stood?_ No answer was forthcoming. Either way, it was too late now. She had made the deal, and keeping promises was a habit she was trying to cultivate. So far, everyone else had kept their promises to her. And it wasn't as if she had no interest whatsoever in boys-though she had heard the rumors that she was gay. Masanori was good-looking, as far as she was any judge of such things. Personality-wise, he seemed like a male version of Ty Lee-like a lamb-puppy. And he said the right things. Plus, he seemed to have a lot going for him. No, what stumped her was how willing she'd been to agree. Then again, what else was there to do? _All I feel around me here is the empty space._ And being alone had proven to be a very bad thing. _I'm ready,_ she thought.

When Azula reached the meeting place early, Masanori was already there. _First move to you,_ she thought. From a distance, she watched him. He appeared to be practicing with a weapon. His movements were precise and fluid, despite his seemingly bulky attire. This carried on for a few minutes, then he sheathed the weapon-some kind of sword-and sat on a large rock. He conjured a fireball in his palm and casually tossed it back and forth between his hands. It wasn't just that he had power in his firebending; he had control as well. She approached and sat next to him.

"Hello, beautiful," he said softly.

"Are you speaking to me or the fireball?"

Masanori chuckled. "You, of course. You really think this is beautiful?"

"If you can't appreciate what Mother Agni gives you, what good is it? Your...outfit, on the other hand..."

Masanori's clothing was rather ornate. His suit was made of a rich red fabric and flecked with gems at the collar and wrists. And his mask was more like a helmet with characters painted on each cheek. Taken together, they said, "Lucky Man." "Too much, you think?"

"No, not for you," she replied sarcastically. "Don't tell me: you grew up in a circus?"

"Hey, I can't help being a star. It's a lot of fun to embrace my silly side. You should embrace yours."

"I don't have a silly side," Azula said forcefully.

"Oh, it's in there. We just have to develop it. And I know a good place to work on it. Just follow me."

"Don't try anything," she said darkly.

"The only thing I'm trying is to show you a good time."

"You're a very happy boy, aren't you?"

"I try," he said. "It's not always easy, but the world can be a great place, if you let it. You'll see."

"Before we go anywhere," she said, indicating the sheathed sword on his belt, "what exactly is that?"

"Hm? Oh, my sword. I'm glad you noticed. I wanted your opinion on it." He carefully drew it and handed it to her hilt-first.

"I've seen the Kiyoshi warriors use a weapon like this," she said taking it. "It's very light. Just a practice weapon."

"No, it's the real thing. The steel is folded more than one-hundred times. While still hot, the blade is covered with clay, except for the edge, so when it's quenched, the edge becomes much harder than the rest of the blade. The result is a sword that is light and very strong with a razor-sharp edge that will also flex and spring to absorb shock."

"Hm," she sniffed. "Perhaps it is a worthwhile weapon. But the real weapon is your mind."

"And your heart."

She "humphed" and handed him the sword. He sheathed it and they started on their way.

Masanori led Azula to a grove where people of all ages and types were engaged in various merry-making. Games of all kinds were open to be played.

"What is this place?"

"We call it 'Pleasure Grove.'"

"Not much of a name."

"Names aren't important here. You can do anything you like and not have to worry about anyone else." He perked up even more. "Hey, ring toss!"

"Seriously?" Azula said, already exasperated.

Masanori paid Azula's snark no mind, but proceeded to the game. He nailed four rings out of five around the small post to the applause of the onlookers. Azula took her turn and easily put all five rings around the post. "That was great!" Masanori gushed.

"There was no risk, thus no reward." Her gaze shifted. "That's more my style." She pointed to a knife-thrower.

"Whoa. Are you sure?"

"We're here to have fun aren't we? And since there are no sandcastles to ruin..." She talked the thrower into letting her have a try...with a live volunteer. A young man-anxious to prove his bravery-stepped up. _If Mai can do it, I can too._ Taking three knives in each hand, she threw them all at once, making a perfect outline of the boy's head. The crowd went wild with cheers.

"That was amazing!" Masanori crowed.

"What are you talking about? I missed him every time."

There was an awkward pause. Then Masanori burst out laughing, a bit loud to cover his nervousness. "Hey, you're funny!"

"Yes, I'm a real scream. Anything else to do around here, Little Boy?"

"Little Boy?"

"That's what you remind me of."

"I like it," he said cheerfully.

"You would," she sniped. "Any place to eat here?"

"Sure. Come with me."

Masanori's idea was an open-air restaurant. Not surprisingly, the young couple drew a lot of attention.

"Little Boy," Azula grit out, "people are staring."

"That figures. We're the best-looking ones here."

"Can't you be serious?"

"I tried it once. Didn't work for me."

"Oh..." Azula nearly facepalmed.

"Relax, beautiful. We're here to have fun, and I am. You could, too. All you have to do is go with it."

"I suppose it's something to...acclimate to."

"Hey, you'll swing with it in no time. Let's sit down, hmm?"

They took a seat at a table.

"So, Little Boy...tell me about yourself." Azula was never much for small talk.

"Studying your prey, beautiful?" Masanori made it clear that he was not naive. "I can guess your first question: if I'm such a great firebender, why haven't you heard of me? That's how my parents wanted it."

"Are they very protective?"

"Mom can be a bit...doting," he responded diplomatically.

"I wouldn't know," Azula said, darkly. "Is this the sort of thing you do often?"

"Not lately," the youth admitted. "I've been practicing a lot lately, both firebending and swordsmanship. Other times, I like to exercise my mind."

"Oh?" This sparked Azula's interest.

"Sure. Painting, poetry, playing my pipa...all great ways to expand your mind."

"Mm-hmm," she replied, deflated.

"Yeah, I can see you're less-than-thrilled. You wouldn't be the first person to think I was...weird like that. I know you won't laugh at me, though. You're too smart."

"Is your poetry where you get your way with words, Little Boy?"

"It is," he said cheerfully. "I knew it would serve me well someday. I'm sorry; I'm talking way too much."

"It saves time," Azula said briskly. "I don't mind a little talk. And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't mean to stare. You're just so beautiful."

"Aren't you a sweet-talker?" Azula said with amused annoyance. "You should be an airbender, the way you have your head in the clouds."

"Wow, I've never seen anyone fight compliments like you do."

"I just don't know you very well. But please, don't let me stop you from complimenting me, Little Boy."

"Hopefully, we'll get to know each other better...Fire Cat."

"'Fire Cat?'"

"Sure. Powerful, sleek, graceful, beautiful. It fits you perfectly."

"Our nation doesn't need volcaninc ash. Your tongue could fertilize the entire island."

"Okay, okay," he said, putting up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'll try to go a little easier."

"I hope not," Azula said leadingly.

Food was brought to their table: pig-chicken dumplings and a large plate of noodles. The two ate quietly. At one point, each of them took a mouthful of noodles and continued to follow a long one, not realizing they had the same noodle. They realized it when their lips met. Both of them pulled away, blushing furiously under their masks; so furiously, steam was rising from their heads. For several minutes they would not speak, nor even look at each other. At length, Masanori said, "I'm sorry."

Azula fought to regain her composure. "No sense in wasting a meal."

"Never crossed my mind."

"Let's forget it," she said. _Well, aren't we putting on a show for these people?_

Masanori insisted on walking Azula home after lunch. She didn't protest. Before they knew it, they were at her doorstep.

"Nice place," Masanori said plainly.

"Our family lived here during the summers. It's my house now." She turned to him. "It's been an interesting day, Masanori Sun."

"I'm sure we'll laugh about it someday."

"You'd get along very well with Ty Lee," Azula said, strangely troubled by that idea. "Maybe we can do it again, but I'll decide where we go."

"Sounds good."

"Two days from now, you'll come here. Wear something that's easy to move in and clings. And we won't need these masks," she said, removing hers. "Lucky Man?"

"Any guy would be lucky to be seen with you, beautiful."

Azula go deadly serious. "Two days, Masanori. You don't show, I'll forget I ever heard of you."

"I'll be here. Bye."

Azula watched him leave. He had quite a spring in his step. _Not a bad kisser, either._ She reacted in disgust to the unbidden thought. She banished the thought as best she could. But she didn't sleep well that night.


	3. The Hunt

Two days later, Masanori arrived, bright-eyed and early. Azula handed him a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Are you any good with these?"

"I used to be. How did you know?"

She gripped his left arm and held it up. "Callus on your left wrist is typical of wearing a bracer."

"You're good," Masanori said, his eyes comically wide.

"I'll show you how good. Have you ever hunted before?"

"No, I-"

"Then you'll get your first quarry today. Let's get going."

Azula led Masanori to a dock where a sailboat was moored. "Cat, where are we going, anyway?"

"Iwate, a large island to the south. There's a lot of game for us to take. Let's cast off."

The boat was a speedy craft and the winds were in their favor. "Remind me of a song," Masanori mused. " _Western Winds_."

"Go ahead if you'd like."

Masanori began to sing. He had a pleasant baritone voice.

 _"Western Winds, they call to me._

 _Sweet and tingling, wild and free._

 _They whirl and sing, they lift an roam._

 _Western winds call me home."_

"You can do a lot of things, Masanori Sun. You seem like a fast learner."

Masa pursed his lips. "My parents might have something to say about that," he said good-naturedly. "But I can get by when I have to."

"You'll do more than 'get by' on this trip if you don't want to end up as a tiger-wolf's dinner."

"Tiger-wolf?" Masanori said with widening eyes.

"That's right. Huge, ugly predator. Tear you to pieces in seconds," she said very cheerfully.

Masanori swallowed hard. "I'm not worried."

"That's good," she replied. "Often your toughest enemy is yourself." They both let that acorn hang. "It's about an hour to Iwate. Where did you learn all of your little tricks?"

"Talents," he insisted, "not tricks. Mom taught me my pleasant skills. She's interested in music and philosophy and such like. Dad was my first firebending and sword teacher, but then I got special training from a retired general."

"I didn't know your family was that prominent."

"We're fairly well-known. My grandfather made a fortune with gems, so we're rich."

One of Azula's eyebrows raised quickly. "Connections do have their advantages, don't they?"

"Use them if you can get them, I say," Masanori replied.

"You have a practical side, I see."

"Like I said, I get by." He shifted his seat. "I don't suppose you know any songs, poems or funny stories?"

"None _you_ would find funny, I'm sure. Do you know _Agni's Light_?"

"I've heard it. Let's hear yours. I promise I won't say anything."

"What makes you think you'd have to?" Azula said with some irritation.

"I didn't mean that," he said gently. "Only that I won't judge you."

"Ever the sweet-talker. But, here it is." Azula sang _Agni's Light_. She started grudgingly, but eventually got into it.

When she finished, Masanori had a big smile. "That was great! You've got a good voice, beautiful."

"Thank you, Masanori," she said slightly haughtily.

"Hey, a 'thank you' too."

"I'm just too relaxed to think up a cutting remark."

Masanori deflated, but only slightly. "Sorry I mentioned it."

"That's what I had in mind," she said with a naughty side glance. "We should be there soon."

"And when we get there?"

Azula indicated a canvas roll with her foot. "All we need is in here. Except for your bow and quiver, of course."

"You've hunted before," he said. It was not a question.

"I've roughed it before, yes."

No other words were spoken until they reached the shore of Iwate.

Masanori followed Azula into a clearing. Iwate was heavily forested. So far, they hadn't seen or heard anything except birds. "Here we are," she said. "Now, we need a trap, which is why I brought these." She set down the canvas bundle and unrolled it. Inside were shovels, a hand ax, a skinning knife and a spear that broke down into two parts. They took the shovels and started digging. After some time, what they ended up with was a classic pit trap, about five feet deep and five feet wide. Masa boosted Azula up out of the pit.

"I'll lower some rope for you."

"No need, Cat." Masanori took a deep breath and launched himself out with his firebending.

"Are you crazy?" Azula hissed quietly. "You could have burned yourself!"

"I didn't know you cared," he replied with a smirk.

"I can't carry the prey myself, now can I?"

"Excuse me, your highness," he snarked. "What now?"

Her answer was to cut some twigs with the hand ax, which they laid over the pit in a lattice. This they covered with leaves and loose dirt.

"Looks good," he said. "What are we using for bait?"

She gave him a very sinister smile. When he flinched, she gave a short laugh. "I'm only joking, Little Boy."

"Ha, ha," he said sarcastically.

"For bait," she continued without missing a beat, "we need something that will attract a lot of attention and cover our own scent. That's what the spear is for." She snapped it together. "Come on."

Azula led Masanori back to shore. They pushed the boat back out and climbed in. She waited until they were a fair way out, until: "All right. Drop the anchor very quietly," she whispered.

"Okay," he answered back. He slowly let down the anchor.

"Right. Brace the boat while I get our bait." She stood with spear at the ready. Patience and luck won the day. A large fish came along. She judged her aim and speared it. "Ha!" But she'd misjudged how much it would fight. When it looked like it would drag her overboard, Masanori grabbed her belt and pulled her back into the boat, fish and all. She glared daggers at him.

"You're welcome," he snarked.

"I'm only thankful you didn't yank down my pants," she snapped back.

He gave her the same naughty smirk she'd given him. "Let's get back. I want my first pelt."

"Eager, eh? That's good."

The fish had a strong odor, which was what they wanted. Azula laid it out on the lattice. "Remember, try to bring it down with a single shot. That keeps the pelt damage to a minimum." She pointed. "I'll be in that tree over there."

"I got it," he replied. He took a position in a tree across the way from hers. "I'm ready."

Azula got into her position. After a time-maybe fifteen minutes, maybe twenty minutes-there was a rustling in the forest growth. It came closer. Closer. A savage-looking head stabbed out into the sunlight. There was no mistaking a tiger-wolf. It approached the fish with its head close to the ground, its ears flat against its head. As Azula had planned, the lattice gave way under the beast's weight. The animal scrambled, trying not to fall in. In a split-second, a steel-headed arrow was in its side. It lost balance and plunged into the pit. It roared and thrashed for a moment, then grew quiet and still. It was over.

"Hey, we got it!"

"Don't move yet," Azula responded. "Don't go near it until you're sure its dead. We also need to make sure no other predators show up."

"While we're at it," Masanori added, "maybe we should consider how we're going to get it out. It's got to weigh 350 pounds."

"We'll loop my spear line over a limb and haul it out that way."

Once they were sure the animal was dead, they went about removing it. They had to make a litter to drag it back to the boat. It was late afternoon when they set sail for Ember island.

"You did well back there, Little Boy."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Fire Cat."

"Right, now that the mutual congradulations are out of the way," she said with slight frustration, "what made you shoot when you did?"

"Just instinct, I guess."

"Good instinct."

"I'm guessing we'll skin it when we get back?"

"Right. I didn't want any other animals showing up. You get your first trophy today, Little Boy."

"We should celebrate."

"Let me know if you still feel like celebrating when we're done with this...creature."

In the backyard of Azula's house, the young firebenders began the tedious task of skinning the tiger-wolf. They were successful, even saving the teeth for trophies.

"Yecch," Masanori groaned, "as if being sweaty wasn't bad enough! Now I've got blood and innards all over me."

"I'm no sparkling gemstone myself. Go wash up in the river. I'll get a fire going to orast this meat."

"Masanori's nose wrinkled. We're going to _eat_ it?"

"We're not going to waste it," Azula replied. "We'll eat some and I'll use the rest as garden fertilizer. The river is about a quarter-mile east. Get going."

"I'm going. I'm going."

Masanori jumped into the river with his clothes on, hoping to clean them and himself at once. The feeling was refreshing. There was no way around it: he felt good. He finished up, got out, then took off his clothes so he could firebend them dry. _Sure has its uses_ , he mused.

When he returned, Azula had large chunks of meat spitted over a fire. She looked up at the shirtless youth. "Nice muscles. But I don't impress easily. Mind the meat while I go clean up, would you please?"

Masanori raised an eyebrow. "Certainly. First compliments, now a 'please.' I do impress easily."

"Silly." She sounded dismissive, but there was a gleam in her eye as she got up and left. He briefly considered going after her, but decided against it.

When Azula returned, she came through the back door. She'd changed into a casual outfit. "No need for hunting clothes now. I came back around and changed inside."

"Nice muscles, for a girl," he said, referring to her bared abs.

"Don't look at me like that. The meat is _that_ way."

"Probably going to be tough."

"I've got good teeth," she said confidently.

"Maybe I'd know that if you'd smile every now and then," he teased.

She gave him a sarcastic shark's grin. "Like this?"

"Not what I had in mind," he said, unsettled.

"Not everyone walks around with a permanent grin like you and Ty Lee."

"A friend of yours?"

"Despite my best efforts," she huffed. "Put some meat in that mouth of yours."

"Certainly, _your highness._ "

For a time, they ate quietly. It was Azula who broke the silence. "Masanori-"

He cut her off. "Just 'Masa' is fine. All my friends call me Masa."

"So, we're friends now?" she asked him teasingly.

"If you want us to be," he replied without guile.

"I'll remember that. What I wanted to know is, how did your father die?

Masa jerked up. "Die?" He wavered. "How did you know?"

"It's the way you talk about him. And the look in your eye when you do."

Masa sighed deeply. "Dad served under Admiral Zhao. He was killed at the North Pole."

Azula allowed a silence for the dead man. "He fought for his nation. I'm sure that's what he was told. Did you love him a great deal?"

Masa stood, clearly angry. "How can you ask that?! He was my dad! I STILL love him! Just because your father was an evil bastard-"

Azula got to her feet as well. "Don't you talk about him! You don't know anything!" She was screaming at him.

"I know what it's like to have parents I can be proud of," he screamed back. "I guess you wouldn't."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Her hands were smoking.

"NO! I've taken all the crap I'm going to take from you! I don't care if you are a royal princess; I'm not a fool! I demand respect!"

That started a fight. She lunged at him, claw-like nails extended. He ducked and she sailed over him. When he turned, she was there. She gave him a stinging slap to the face. In return, he grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto her back, himself on top of her. Using the momentum, she thrust him off with her legs and sprang to her feet. She swung again, but he caught the blow and twisted her arm behind her back. She elbowed him with her other arm, but he wouldn't let go. Not until he dumped her face-first to the dirt. She swept his legs with her foot and he went down as well. Both got to sitting positions, breathing hard and livid.

Then something happened. As they locked eyes, a tear rolled down the princess's face. "I-I-" the words were very, very hard for Azula to say. But something made it happen. "I'm...sorry." Her voice was very small. Small with shame.

"I'm sorry, too," the tanned boy replied.

"Don't look at me," she snarled. "I don't want you to see me cry. I don't!"

"It never happened," he said soothingly, crawling over to her. She tried to push him away when he went to hold her, but gave up.

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends are like," he said gently.

Azula recovered quickly. "You must be a fraud. No one can be as nice as you are for nothing."

"I can. I don't know any other way to be."

They sat together in silence for a while. "I think," she began, "your father would be proud of you."

"Thanks, Cat. That's sweet of you to say."

"I don't suppose you're nice enough to get some tomatoes?"

"Back in a flash," he said, his smile back. He went to pick some ripe-looking specimens, then returned to the fire. He handed her a few good ones.

Azula noticed he seemed to be playing with his. "What are you doing now?"

"My mom says that if you squeeze a tomato, you can tell how good it is; the softer, the better." Upon which the tomato burst, splattering him him in the face. He recoiled. When he looked up, Azula was laughing out loud. It was real laughter. Directed at him, certainly, but real laughter. He couldn't help breaking up himself. "I found a good one!"

"So did I," she said meaningfully. When they had recovered: "Tomorrow, we'll get the pelt properly treated. You've earned it today."

"It sure would look great on my wall."

"I _was_ hoping you wouldn't wear it."

Masa laughed. "Then we can celebrate?"

"Why not? Now, my roast is getting cold."

They ate for a while, this time next to each other. The sun went down in the west. "There she goes," Masa said. "I hate to see her go, but she looks so good doing it."

"I've never really watched it," Azula admitted. She paused. "Everyone I know is broken in some way, Masa. You...me...everyone."

"We all get knocked down by life, Fire Cat. But that's not how you measure someone's worth. You measure it by how quickly they get back up."

"Is that more poetry?"

" _The Wisdom of Sung_. It's one of my favorites. But you could have inspired it, you know."

"How?"

"You got back up. You're proof that a person can change and take control of their own destiny." He paused awkwardly. "Have you...ever been kissed?"

"I'm starting to think I never will be, the way you keep jabbering about wisdom and the sunset," she said provocatively.

The young firebenders kissed. It was awkward, to say the least. Azula shook her head. "Not sparking me."

"Maybe it's like swordsmanship: we both have to commit fully."

They tried again. This one was much better. They didn't talk about it afterwards; there was no need. They buried what was left of the carcass under the soil of Azula's garden. "I have to get home." Masa gave her a quick kiss. "Bye, Cat."

When Masa reached his home, he walked through the front entrance. He was met by a small, pretty woman. "Masanori Sun, you'd better tell me exactly why you're getting home so late."

"i'm sorry, Mom," he said contritely. "I had no idea I'd be gone so long. I've had a really big day. It all started with this girl..."


	4. It Happens That Way

Early the next morning, Masa was ready. He took a satchel with him to Azula's house. He left it on her porch as they went about their errand. No masks were worn; they were past that. Out of the blue, he said: "You're a great kisser." She swatted him with amused annoyance. He laughed. "Hey, there was this Fire Sage walking by a farm. And he saw a farmer whipping an ostrich-horse. And he said, 'That's terrible, the way you're beating that animal. You wouldn't do that to your wife, would you?' And the farmer said, 'I would if she farted and jumped to the side every time I tried to mount her.'" Azula gave him a withering glance that screamed, "must you?" Masa grinned, but slightly nervously.

The tailor/tanner said it would take time to prepare the pelt. Masa flashed several gold pieces and told him to be extra careful. To pass the time, they did some shopping in the marketplace. Both were bored nearly to tears, but wouldn't admit it.

When they returned to the tailor shop, the pelt was ready. Masa actually put it on like a coat. "I feel like a waterbender," he said.

"With your tan, you could pass for one, except for the hair. Take off that thing."

"Okay." He turned to the tanner and handed him another gold piece. "Thank you."

When they reached Azula's house, she proposed firebending practice. Masa wasn't about to turn down a lesson from someone of her reputed skill. They worked on form, control and aim. Her movements were flawless. His were...good. But when he saw her perform the lightning, he stood, mouth open.

"I take it you've never learned how to do that," she said.

"No, I haven't," he said dazedly. "You didn't even have to charge it up. Isn't that how it usually works?"

"I've transcended that limitation," she said proudly. "I've had a lot of time to focus on it." Masa picked up her implication, unintentional though it may have been. "You have to separate your emotions from your objective. Love, hate, joy, anger-they all get in the way. It's that simple, and it's that complex. Here are the standard movements." She demonstrated again. "Try."

"Okay." He began charging up his breath. He visualized the lightning strike, how it would course through him-how it _was_ coursing through him. The lightning crackled around his hands. It felt strange. But when he went to release it, it fizzled. "Ah!" He stamped his foot in frustration.

"What happened?"

"I could feel it, but...it was like a thousand needles pricking me."

"You'll get used to that. But don't lose your concentration. If the lightning passed through your heart, you die."

"Let me try again." He went through the motions. This time, he made it. The lightning flew from his fingertips with a resounding _crack!_ "I did it! I did it!"

"You certainly did," she said harshly, pointing to where he had aimed. "You did it to one of my trees."

Masa was nearly embarrassed to death. "It wasn't important, was it?"

Azula sighed. "Not really. I think that's it for today. Next time, we work on your accuracy."

"I don't know, Cat," he said uncertainly. "Firebending is great, and I want to master it. But that lightning...it's only good for hurting people. I don't want that."

Azula inhaled deeply. "Mastery means complete mastery. What you do with it and how is your choice." They nodded a silent agreement.

"Cat? Um...can I see some more of yours?"

"All right." She conjured a ball of flame in her palm.

"How do you get it that color?"

"Just talented," she said proudly.

"It's beautiful. Just like you," he said with a tender smile.

"Silly." But she gave him a smile back. "Now, you wanted to celebrate?"

He perked up. "Yeah. I've got some stuff in my satchel."

"Let's go inside."

In the beach house parlor, Masa removed a jug from his satchel. "My friend Hiro gave this to me. It's from his family's vineyard, mixed with oranges and lemons."

"How is it?"

"Um...I never actually tasted it before now."

"I see," Azula said with a face that Mai would have been proud of.

"I'm guessing you never had any like this, either?"

"Never crossed my mind," the princess said airily.

"Well, we're going to treat ourselves today, Cat." He stood from his chair and went into the dining area. "Do you have any glasses?" he called.

"No," she said, "only teacups."

"That's fine for later," he called. "I like tea."

Azula nearly facepalmed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that mean?"

"I'll explain later."

"You say that," he said playfully, "but I doubt you mean it."

"It'll be better later."

Masa returned with two cups. "Shall I serve you, my lady?"

"If you must." She took a cup and allowed him to pour. "And to what shall we drink?"

"How about...to greater adventures?"

"To greater adventures."

They clinked cups and both took a drink. The liquor was pleasant with a heady tang. It also had a powerful kick.

"Hiro knows his stuff," Masa rasped gamely. "He's never let me down." Masa grimaced and slouched. "Does it burn your stomach, too?"

"A little," Azula admitted. "It's quite good. Another."

"Oh, ho," Masa chuckled, "the princess thinks she can drink. Catch me if you can, beautiful."

The two continued to enjoy the potent liquor well into the evening. After three drinks, both were very relaxed.

"So," Masa said, "the chief says, 'Death it is. But first, unga bunga!" Both laughed at that until they were crying.

"Oh, that's so brutal," Azula said.

"I thought you'd like that one," Masa replied.

The two of them calmed down from the laughter. Azula swirled her liquor in her cup. "Masa," she said seriously, "not to start another fight, but what were your parents like?"

"Mom's still-)hic( with us. She's...a lot better than I could hope for. Still, she's been kind of...overprotective since Dad died. I almost got into trouble with her because of that hunting trip. I keep telling her, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself." He snorted. "She'l probably faint when she sees my tiger-wolf skin."

"You miss your father terribly. I can tell."

"I try to live up to his expectations. I know I act like a goof now and then, but that's just me...trying to enjoy life and not get bogged down with grief. I laugh because...it's better than crying."

"Mm. I know about putting on a good act for a father. You said he was an evil bastard. What have you heard about him?"

"Just stories," Masa said sadly. "I figured they had to be true, since no one could make up that stuff."

"The real story is worse," Azula drawled. "He was so twisted by hate that there was nothing human left. He put that scar on my brother's face."

Masa's breath caught. "That's...unbelievable."

"But he put other scars on both of us, the kind you can't see. The kind neither of us could admit to for a long time. Hate nearly destroyed us, too. _He_ nearly destroyed his whole family."

"He can't hurt you now, Cat. Not unless you let him."

"What do you mean?"

"You have good reason to hate your father. But that gives him power over you. You're too smart to let that happen again."

"It's like I said: you don't understand. I hate him for what he did, but...he's still my daddy." She brushed away a tear. "Little Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's happening between us?"

"Only what we want to happen, Fire Cat."

More liquor was consumed in the eye of the night. Then, without a word, Azula took Masa by the hand and led him upstairs. What followed was a life-changing experience for both of them. It was awkward, painful, embarrassing, heartfelt, healthy and wonderful. Union rocked together. Two flames burned as one.


	5. The Next Day

Azula woke up some hours after sunrise. It felt like someone was using her head as an anvil to forge steel. She rolled over and found the other side of the bed was empty. He'd left her. That was what she thought. Fine, who needed him? She put on her robe and went down to the kitchen. Masa was there. He looked bleary-eyed and his hands shook a bit. The table was set for two. She sat down. He handed her a steaming cup of tea. "This will make you feel better," he whispered.

She drank the tea. "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You looked like you needed it," he said as he prepared a dish of poached eggs and salted bacon. "You can't hold your liquor."

"What are you, a sea sponge?"

"I guess I am a little shaky. Some breakfast will put us right." He put two platters on the table. "And look! Yours is happy to see you!" He had arranged her food to look like a smiling face. It didn't help that he had a big, dorky grin. She shot him a glance that said, "you-die-now." That made him shudder. Both set to eating.

As she finished up, Azula said, "Masa, what did we do last night?" It was clear from her tone that she knew full-well what they had done and was trying to process it through her very limited ouvre.

"What people have done since the beginning of time. The same thing people across the world are doing or thinking about doing right now. A normal thing for normal people. Why? What's wrong?"

"I didn't think it would be so easy," she admitted. "I thought I'd hate it."

"Did you?"

"No." She looked up at him. "I always thought men were like animals doing it. You were...tender." The next words were barely audible. "Thank you."

Masa stood and approached her. He gently kissed her head and rubbed her silken hair. "Thank _you_ , Princess." And he returned to his meal.

"Where did you learn that trick-pardon me, talent-with your tongue?"

Masa blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, that. Um...I just had an idea. Did you like it?"

"It was all right." She tried to make it less than it was. "It tickled."

"Oh, I thought you were laughing at me."

"Maybe we should try it again..when we're in full control of our faculties."

"I would like that very much, Azula."

They finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. "So," Masa said as they crossed the parlor toward the stairs, "I know a place where-" A knock at the front door cut him off. "Are you expecting anyone?" he whispered.

"No," she whispered back. "Get upstairs. Quietly."

"Okay." He tip-toed up to the second floor.

"I'm coming," Azula said, crossing to the front door. When she opened up, Zuko was standing on the porch. He was not dressed royally, but in simple travelling clothes and normal hair. "Zuzu. To what do I owe the honor, your lordship?"

Zuko grimaced. "Could I at least come in before you start on me?"

"Don't stand out there. Come inside." Azula played the pose of absent-minded irritation flawlessly.

"Thank you." He came into the parlor. "May I sit down?"

"Sit on the chair by the mantle," she said. "I haven't cleaned that one yet."

"Thank you," Zuko replied, slightly irritated. He'd made up his mind Azula would not get under his skin, but it was hard. He sat down. "I'd like to talk to you."

"So talk. You don't mind if I straighten up."

"Not at all. The twins turn a year old in three days. We're having a dinner to celebrate. Uncle and Ty Lee are coming. I'd like you to come, too."

Azula did not face him. "After the last time? Or maybe you just enjoy watching me get into screaming matches with Mai and Ty Lee?"

Zuko sighed. "I know it went badly last time. But, in a way, maybe it was good. We all got a chance to say things we'd wanted to get out. Ty Lee told me she feels awful about it. And Mai's cooled down on the matter. But I'm the one making the invite, and they can take it up with me if they don't like it. I once told Katara that I wanted to put you in your place. Well, that's what I want to do now, because your place is with your family."

Azula stopped moving. She still wouldn't face him. "Well said, Zuzu."

"It's the truth. I believe in second chances, like I was given. Why won't you give yourself one?"

"You say all the right words, Zuzu."

"It would mean the world to the children if you'd come. You know they love you."

"Nice to see I taught you to play dirty, Zuzu."

"You also taught me not to give up. Not that you meant to, but I've taken it to heart."

"If you're trying to develop a sense of humor, keep trying." She hesitated, then turned to face him. "Don't be surprised if I do come, Zuko."

"Nothing you do surprises me anymore, Azula." He stood. "Good day."

"Good day." She saw him out, then went upstairs. She saw Masa leaning against the wall at the head of the stairs."How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Masa replied. "So...that's Fire Lord Zuko. He seems to live up to his reputation."

"And what 'reputation' would that be?"

"I've heard he's fair. And I didn't get the feeling he was trying to trick you."

"Zuzu doesn't have much talent for subtlety. He probably is sincere."

"You were...kinda rough on him."

"I just don't feel like dealing with him right now."

"He's right about one thing: you're much too hard on yourself. It's like...no one ever taught you to love yourself. Not the right way."

"Do you want to play psychoanalyst or go into the bedroom?" That shut him up.

Azula and Masa lay in bed together. He stroked her face and hair. "I'm going to take enough gold," he said, "and have a life-sized statue made of you...just as you are now."

"You will not!" Azula was offended, but in an amused, flattered way. "I don't want the whole world drooling over me!"

"We'll put it at the great gate of Iroh as inspiration for all our sailors," he said mischievously, a big grin on his face.

"You shut up!"

"'Azula Rises With the Sun.' It has a nice ring to it." He was speaking through light laughter.

Azula also was fighting not to laugh. "You clown!" They started play-fighting.

"Oooh, feisty!"

"Die, clown!"

"Okay! You asked for it, Cat!" He grabbed one of her ankles.

"Don't you _dare_ tickle me!"

"Too late!" He vigourously scratched Azula's bare foot. The princess went rigid and clamped her lips together to keep from laughing. She _mostly_ succeeded. He eventually relented. "So, you do have a weakness," he said in a way that Toph would be proud of. That's when she went after him. She swatted and kicked at him, but there was no real malice in the strikes. He weathered the blows with his smile intact.

"if you EVER tell anyone about tickling me..!"

"Now why would I share a secret that delicious?"

"You creep!"

"Okay, okay!" When she ceased her play-attack, he became serious. "I should get back home. I've been gone since yesterday. Mom's probably worried sick by now." He got up to get dressed.

"I'll go with you, if you'd like. Unless you're ashamed of me."

"No, Cat. That's silly."

"Then you don't mind?"

Masa sat down next to her. He held her hands. "Listen, I know you've got a lot of problems to work out with the past. But I know who you are now, and I like that girl. I'm happy with you."

Azula faltered a bit. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I am, so listen. I feel like I'm finally coming back together. Falling...shattered me."

"I understand."

"No, you don't" she said forcefully. "My whole life was lies and horror. When I couldn't deny it anymore...I wanted to die."

Masa held her gently. "Life is too beautiful to ever wish that."

"Life is beautiful to someone like you, Masanori. I never appreciated the little things that make the world like it is. I just saw it as something I'd eventually own. I thought boys like you were weaklings, undeserving of life. I hated weakness...especially my own. How lonely I was..." She was barely holding together. "My image of a real man was my father. But seeing what you're like: gentle outside, strong inside...it was just another lie."

"Cat, please don't cry."

She clutched at him. "Who says I'm crying?!"

"I'm not. But I'd understand if you were." He held her until she's regained control of herself. "Feel better now?"

"Maybe a little. Masa, I want you to come with me to Zuko's dinner."

Masa looked hesitant. "He invited you, not me."

"He can live with it," Azula said.

"I'll go, but only because you asked me." He cleared his throat. "We'd better go."

Masa's mother was very unhappy. When he walked in the front door, she went at him full blast. "Have you gone crazy? You had me worried to death!"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! Ever since you've become involved with that girl, I hardly see you anymore!"

"Mom, I'm a bog boy now. I can take care of myself," he said with suppressed irritation.

"Like your father?" This was an old pain between them. "This must be one special girl to make you act like this."

"Why don't you see for yourself, Mom?" He turned toward the porch. "Cat? Come up here, please."

When Azula stepped into the house, Mrs. Sun took a sharp breath. "Princess Azula." She turned to her son. "THIS is the girl you've been seeing?!"

Masa was embarrassed by this. "Mom, be nice."

"Nice?! Your father got himself killed for the royal family! Why would you get involved with them?!"

Masa put his foot down. "I didn't get involved with _them_ , Mom. I met a beautiful girl named Azula and I wanted to know her. That's as far as it went. It's time to put old hatreds in the past."

"Your son is a man, Mrs. Sun. And a fine one, if I'm any judge of these matters."

Mrs. Sun turned on Azula. "He's all I have left! I don't want him to get hurt. You have history, Princess. And it's not a good one."

"MOM!" That shocked Suri Sun into facing her boy. He became gentle again. "Mom, do you trust me?"

"I love you, son."

"Can you trust me to make this decision? You're always telling me to give people a chance. Please...give me one."

Mrs. Sun sighed, very weary. She turned to Azula. "My boy thinks very highly of you, Princess. He must have a good reason." That was as close to "yes" as they would get for a while.

Out on the porch...

"That could have gone better."

"I'm sorry, Cat. I told you Mom was protective. But she's a great lady."

"Mm." Azula said neutrally. "Masa, I have to meet with someone tomorrow. I'd rather you weren't there."

Masa smiled tenderly. "I understand. We have been moving pretty fast. Let's take some time. And if you still want me to go to the dinner, we'll go."

"That's fine."

"Okay. Bye, Cat."

Azula had trouble getting to sleep that night. Somehow, it felt...wrong, not having her boyfriend there. _Boyfriend?! What am I thinking?!_ Almost agianst her will, she fell asleep.


	6. Patients and Paintings

Azula's meeting took place in the garden behind her house. The other person was a bright, beautiful young woman who seemed to radiate kindness. "Hello, Kuma."

"Hello, Princess." She gave the firebender a quick hug. They both sat down. "You're looking good. Feeling good too, I hope."

"Mixed feelings. Zuzu invited me to a dinner for his children. I'm planning to go."

Kuma smiled. "It's great that you're getting along with him."

"He came to invite me himself. That's why I decided to go. That, and my niece and nephew."

"But, that's not all, is it?" Kuma saw Azula cast her eyes down. She gave the princess an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Princess, I've been treating you for almost two years. If something is wrong, I'll help you." A twinkle appeared in Kuma's eye. "And if something is right, I'll help that too."

Azula couldn't hide from her therapist. She told the whole story about how she'd been seeing a boy and what they'd been doing. She left nothing out. And as surprising, even shocking, as all this was, Kuma was very encouraging. "I suppose I am crazy," Azula said, almost defeatedly.

"Not at all, Princess," Kuma said sympathetically. "I think it's one of the healthiest decisions you've ever made. All the moreso because you're the one making it, not someone else. As a driven, perfectionist warrior, you felt the need to abstain from fun and amusement. Add to that the terrible trauma you've suffered. It makes sense that you would be...attracted to a boy who could make you relax and laugh again."

"But it's more than that. Just being around him makes me feel things I've never felt before. And he gives me something to focus on. It's not good for my mind to wander."

"To say nothing of giving you a clean slate. Someone who finally appreciates you for who you are. That's what you've always needed. Always wanted."

"I didn't even know I was looking, Kuma. I've done things I always thought I'd never do. I didn't even plan any of it."

"Is that so bad, Princess?"

Azula mulled for a time. "Kuma, who am I now?"

Kuma was puzzled. "Princess?"

"I never really knew who I was. Everything I was told turned out to be lies. So I don't know who I am."

Kuma was encouraging. "It's normal for a girl your age to feel that way. Tell me: is this boy forcing you into anything?"

"No. And I haven't forced him. Not really. We make our own decisions."

"Well," Kuma said, taking Azula's hand, "based on that, and this is just a guess, I would say that you are Azula, a beautiful, smart, strong teenage girl with a very normal teenage girl problem: you're involved with a boy for the first time and it's a little scary. But, we get through it. I did. You certainly can."

"You didn't have the shock of trying to rebuild your entire life in a new world."

"I didn't have your intelligence or courage, either. Trust me, compared to what you've been through, normal problems-"

"Stop saying 'normal' like it's nothing!" Azula was very agitated. She got to her feet, shouting. "There is nothing 'normal' about me!"

"You're human, Princess. You're entitled to feel things for yourself. It can be a wonderful thing."

"I don't know how all of this happened! I look back over it and it makes no sense! That is not 'normal' for me! 'Normal' for me is...horror. Don't tell me I'm like everybody else, Kuma! I'm NOT like everyone else!"

"And that's the great part, Azula," Kuma said softly. "We're not pieces in some game moved around by unseen hands. We're people. Great people, small people: we all feel. But we handle it in different ways. And that's how we make our own destinies. You can, more than anyone else. You are the most remarkable girl I've ever known. And if I know boys, this one thinks you are, too. Be that person. Be who you want to be."

Azula sat back down. No point in secrets now. "I didn't trust him at first. I thought...he might just want sex. And when he didn't press it, I gave it to him. It was my idea. And then, when I woke up and thought he was gone, I was actually mad. I was relieved when I found him downstairs. How crazy is that?"

"It isn't, if it's what you both wanted. Princess, I'm not your father or mother. I won't condemn you for trying to find happiness. You shouldn't condemn yourself, either. Your heart is free."

"Ugh," Azula groaned, "now you sound just like Masa."

"'Masa'?"

Azula clenched her teeth. She'd gotten careless. No going back now. "That's his name. Masanori."

Kuma's face bore a strange look. "Not Masanori _Sun?"_

Azula's eyes got wide. "You know him?"

Kuma laughed brightly. "I should. He's my cousin. His mother and my mother are sisters. It's not a very big island, Princess."

"No wonder he seemed so good."

Kuma took Azula's hand again. "Princess, on my honor, I didn't send him to you. I've never even mentioned you to my family. Not to anyone. I honor my vows. You and him meeting, that's just luck. For both of you."

"Luck?"

"Masa really is every bit the sweetheart he seems. And talented, too. But...he lacks focus. We used to joke that he should have been an airbender because-"

"His head was in the clouds. I told him the same thing. No wonder he took it so well."

Kuma chuckled. "But you have focus. It's Yin and Yang, Azula. He has what you need; you have what he needs."

"Even when he annoys the monkey-feathers out of me?"

Kuma was struck by the idiom. "Even then," she said with a smile. "Princess, this isn't even advice, it's just something to consider: I think you should go to the dinner. The rest, I leave to you. I'm sorry, but I have to go. As always, the very best to you."

"Just one thing."

"Yes, Princess?"

"I don't suppose you have a way to get him to _stop tickling_ me?"

Kuma burst out laughing. "He's brave, isn't he? Just ask him. I'm sure he'll stop. But honestly, I've found it is a good way to relax. It frees up a lot of inner energy. See you next week, Princess."

While Azula meditated on her session, Masanori indulged his urge to paint. He was seated at his canvas when his mother came to see him. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, baby. Painting her, eh?"

"Yes, Mom," he said with amused exasperation. "She's always on my mind."

"Hm. You sure made her pretty."

"She _is_ pretty, Mom. That's why I want to do this right. I want her to be flattered if she ever sees it."

Suri sat by her boy. "I think we should talk about her."

"Okay, Mom." He put down his brush and gave her his full attention. "What would you like to know?"

"For one thing, why? Even if you're right about the past, why her?"

"Because I could feel something the first time I saw her, Mom. I'm sixteen-years-old and I've never felt this way about a girl until now. I'm lonely. And I could see she was, too."

"I wish I had your confidence, Masa. My brave, sweet boy." She paused. "You could have your pick of girls."

"I tried before, but they weren't right for me. Something says she is. I can't really explain it. I just know."

"Just...be careful, baby."

"I will be, Mom."

"More than lately, I hope. That awful tiger-wolf pelt is proof that you haven't been."

"Mom, being careful doesn't mean huddling in the house like a mink-rat. I'm really proud of that pelt, and I'd like it if you were too. You and Dad did a great job with me. With you and him as examples, I can't go far wrong."

Mother and son shared warm smiles. "Would you like some lunch, honey?"

"Sure, Mom. I can finish this up while I wait."

"Then...you're not going to see her, today?"

"She had plans. Besides, maybe you're right: maybe we're going too fast. Oh! I don't know if I told you: we're going to a dinner at the palace in two days."

"The Fire Lord will be there?"

"He invited her. I...um...overheard. She wants me to come. It'll be interesting."

"Interesting is not the word, Masanori."

Azula was on her way home from buying her dinner when she was set upon by two ragged-looking men. They were pirates from their clothes. They made the mistake of trying to rob her. She sent them running for their lives. "This island is under my protections. Come back, I'll make your mothers cry."


	7. Dancing Dragons

The next day, Masa answered the door and found Azula on the porch. She was wearing a casual, midriff-baring top, slim-fitting pants and a shoulder mantle. Her hair was in an ostrich-horse tail, and she had a little lipstick on. "Hi, Cat," he said pleasantly. Then he realized. "Is something wrong?" He stepped out, closing the door.

"I don't know why I'm saying this, Masa, but I am, so try to be serious."

"Okay. You know you can tell me any-"

Azula placed her hand over his mouth. "Last night, I had one of my nightmares. I was nearly panicking. I was in a sweat. That's happened before. But I called your name." They let that hang. "When you weren't there...I screamed."

He gently stroked her face and hairline. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, Cat. I've been missing you, too."

"You're not listening," she said forcefully. "I've never felt this way before. I'm guessing you haven't either. We jumped into this with no thought, and that's not my way."

Masa caught her drift. "Cat, what are you saying? You want to call it off?"

"There is nothing to call off. We spent time together. We had some fun between the sheets." She took breath. "You haven't seen the really ugly things. Would you have stuck by me through that nightmare? Or would you have bolted when it was convenient?"

"When I side with someone, I stick with them, Cat. Otherwise, I'd be no better than an animal." He focused himself. "Besides, it can't be all that bad."

Azula's eyes got very hard. "Don't you _dare_ pity me, Masanori Sun."

Masa got a little angry. "I'm no one to look down on anyone, _Princess._ " He practically bit out her title. "And I told you, I won't be looked down on, either. If you want to call this off to spare my feelings, I appreciate the concern. I really do. But I'm thinking of your feelings, too. And that's not easy when you don't let me in. I know it's scary, but I think it's time we got down to embers with each other. Say what we're thinking."

"All right. As crazy as it sounds, you are my boyfriend, Masanori Sun. And I don't care who knows it. You annoy me, you frustrate me; you're silly; you tell terrible jokes. But you're always on my mind. And I like being around you."

"Wow," Masa said, his breath taken momentarily. "Then...that makes you my girlfriend. Just the prettiest, most stuck-up, smartest, most arrogant, most wonderful girl in the Four Nations. Maybe you were right: we're both broken. But the pieces fit together great, don't they?"

No more words were exchanged. They just stood, looking into each other's eyes.

Masa found his voice. "Come with me. There's a teahouse not far from here with a band. It's a great place. If you'd like, or course."

"Lead the way," she said with a hair flip.

"Great. Oh. Give me one minute." He went back into the house. Azula waited. Masa re-emerged. "I had to tell Mom where we're going. That's the deal we made."

"It took you three minutes, by my estimation."

"Oh, that's funny," he said sarcastically. "Let's go."

They started walking. There was no hurry.

"You want honesty, Little Boy? All right. Do you know what your cousin Kuma does?"

"Sure. She helps people."

"That's who I met with yesterday. I didn't know you were related until then."

Masa chuckled. "Azula, I may be geeky, but I'm not stupid. She's helping you out." He gave her a tender smile. "You couldn't ask for anyone better."

"She brought me back to life." Azula tried to laugh, but it came out more of a bark. "I thought maybe she set us up together."

"She didn't."

"I know. She convinced me."

"Listen, Cat...how would you like to have dinner with us this evening?"

"Your mother suggested that?"

"I did. She agreed to it."

"I'll think about it," the princess said faux-haughtily.

"Look, I know Mom hasn't been very...friendly to you. That will change when she gets to know you."

"How do you know?"

"I know my mom," he said confidently.

"You've known her sixteen years. You've known me nine days."

Masa chuckled with mixed humor and exasperation. "Always scouting the angles, aren't you?"

"It's burned into my brain," she said defensively, "I can't just turn it off."

"I don't want you to turn it off, Cat. You have your talents. What good are they if you don't use them?"

"It really doesn't bother you?"

"Cat, you don't have to defend yourself to me. Everyone has quirks and imperfections. That's what makes us people. That's what makes us...interesting." He dropped his voice low on that last word and leaned over to nuzzle her hair. "Wow, you smell good."

"Masa!" she said in frustration, nudging him away. He laughed. For a while, neither said anything, until he took her hand.

"I didn't know you were left-handed."

"You let that slip past you," she said. "Not good for a warrior."

"I'm learning," he replied. "Wow, for a girl who plays with fire, you have soft hands."

She looked at him with a smirk. "Don't tell me you didn't notice _that_ until now."

"Well," he began with a slight blush, "I wasn't thinking about your hands then." Both of them laughed knowingly. "Azula?"

"Yes, Masa?"

"Why do you wear makeup, anyway? You don't need it."

"I like to look good," she said impatiently. She was slightly offended.

"But you _do_. I've seen you without it. You're naturally beautiful. Heart-shaped face, gleaming eyes, that little lip curl. And of course, your hair."

"Mm," she purred, "keep going, sweet-talker."

"What? Nothing nice to say about me?"

"Well, you have a strong brow. Very noble. Bright eyes. Um, strong chin." This was very awkward.

"Okay, okay," he said chuckling, "don't hurt yourself with compliments. You tried, and that means a lot. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

She squeezed his hand. "Silly."

The Golden Sun was the teahouse Masa like. It had a friendly atmosphere. A raised platform served as a stage for the musicians. A dance floor was polished and ready. There were only a few patrons, given it was early in the day.

"Masa!" one of the band members called out.

"Lau! Good to see you. Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Cat, if you'll find us a good table, I'll be right back, okay?" Masa went over to the stage and began chatting up the band. The conversation ended when he handed some coins to the bandmates. When he returned, Azula was seated. "Why'd you pick this table?"

"It covers the whole room, allows easy access to all points, and we can put our backs to the wall." She saw him smile. "I told you: I can't turn it off." Masa just stroked her cheek, as if to say it was all right.

The band started playing _Into the West_. Masa extended his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. "Princess Azula, may I have this dance?"

"You may." She rose from her seat and they walked to the dance floor. They danced. There was hardly a misstep between them. No words were exchanged. There was no need. They danced a good long time, cheek to cheek. (Or cheek to collarbone, given the size difference.) Everyone cheered when the music ended. The young couple returned to their table and enjoyed some white dragonberry tea and roasted pig-chicken skewers. Through it all, no words were spoken.

On the way out, Masa thanked the band. "Let's head home, Cat."


	8. Fights and Feasts

On the way home, Azula acted like something was bothering her. Her eyes widened. "Look out!" Even as she formed the words, she pulled Masa back, just in time to avoid a flying steel ring which bit into a tree.

"Get 'em!" a rough voice barked. From cover, three men emerged. Three were armed pirates, including the two from the day before. The other two looked like locals. Local firebenders.

"I guess you didn't learn your lesson," Azula sniped, dropping into a stance.

"This time, we won't miss, wench."

"You picked the wrong couple to mess with!" Masa snarled. He lashed out with a fire whip, stinging one pirate. The man dropped his saber. Azula launched a high, hooking kick, her leg trailing blue fire which nearly scorched three others. The fifth man blazed away with fireballs, forcing the teenagers to give ground. Azula never backed up. She went to the side. Masa rolled away, and their attackers swarmed. One of them, the one who had spoken-presumably the leader-was tall and skinny, holding a long kwandao. The saber-wielder was short and scruffy, while a stout third used a sickle-and-chain. But the firebenders were the real threat. They were two clean cut men, one considerably younger than the other. They could have been father and son.

The assailants pressed the attack, until a mistake was made. The kwandao-wielder got in close, thinking he could slip inside Azula's guard. He hadn't counted on her breathing fire. He fell back, his clothing singed, his blade melted.

Masa was dealing with the older firebender. So far, he nullified every attack, but they were pressing him. Time to change strategy. He nullified a blast from his attacker, then shot one of his own. But it didn't hit the older man. It hit the younger one, scorching his back. He was out of the fight.

The comedy had ended. The chain wielder snagged Azula's leg and pulled her to the ground. So, she did the logical thing. She grabbed the chain and heated it until it broke. She rolled to her feet and began a ferocious assault with fire whips. She literally whipped the fight out of the attackers. The pirates broke and ran. The older firebender was crouched over the younger one. The young couple approached.

Masa grabbed the older man by his collar. "Are you insane?!" he shouted. "What were you doing with pirates?!"

"A chance to take out a traitor," the young one spat. "Her miserable brother ruins our nation and she helps him!"

"Silence, Huo," the older man hissed.

"You attack a member of the royal family and consort with pirates." Azula was in no mood for nonsense. She placed her claw-like nails up to the older man's eye.

"Please...spare my boy."

Azula's face hardened into a scowl. " _You_ are the traitors. As soon as he's able to stand, both of you run. Run, and tell everyone on the island that this will not be tolerated." And they left the two to stew.

Resuming their walk home, Azula spoke. "You were good back there, Masa."

"Thank you, Cat. You were great. But, what was all that about?"

"Two of those fools tried to rob me yesterday. I thought I'd gotten rid of them. Let's hope they stay gone this time." Her face showed sudden concern. "Are you all right? You're shaking."

"I'm fine, Cat. The rush is wearing off. Listen, don't tell me I was good, okay? I was just too mad to be scared. I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

"Now you know why I don't live at the palace."

"And why it's hard to make friends. I mean for me. A lot of people on this island are still loyal to..." He chose his words carefully. "To Ozai."

"I'm not worried," she said. "Maybe I'll have to try you out in a fight sometime. See how good you are."

"I wish I could be as calm as you are."

"When I'm done with you, Masa, you'll have a spine of tempered steel."

"That would be nice. Right now, I'm afraid of my mom finding out."

"Oh, I can keep a secret, Little Boy," she said conspiratorily.

A little while later, Masa turned, kissed her forehead and said, "you're it," then ran.

"You clown!" She took off after him, racing each other. She slapped him on the back. "You're it!"

"So that's how you want it!" When he caught up with her, he grabbed her around the upper body with one arm and used his other to take advantage of her bare stomach. "You're gonna get it now!"

"Don't you dare! Aaah!" She screamed and struggled as he tickled her abs and navel. She twisted out of his grip and they play-fought for a minute before they quit. "Masa, _what_ are we doing?"

"Having fun, Cat!" he said with a huge grin. "Sometimes, it's all about letting things happen. Come on, let's go get that dinner. Hey," he said, perking up even more, "when's the last time you had an ostrich-horse ride?"

Azula's mouth dropped a bit. "Are you seri-oof!" the princess exclaimed as her boyfriend lifted her onto his back. "A palanquin is smoother," she said with annoyance.

"Just don't spur, okay?"

The fierce firebender smiled cruelly, but let it go. Around the final mile, she placed her lips close to his ear. "Some poetry of my own, Little Boy. 'What I want is someone who sees the fire in my eyes and wants to play with it.'"

"And I like to play with fire. Oof," he grunted, stumbling a bit. "Maybe you should skip dinner."

"You shut up!" she said with mock-indignation. "All right, let me down." She slid off his back to the ground. "Are you for real?"

"I told you, Cat: this is how I am."

"No, I mean, 'are you a real person?' How do I know that this isn't all a dream?"

Masa didn't want her getting too morbid. "If it is," he said, "then it's a good dream. Live for today, Fire Cat. Let Fire Sages and scholars argue the nature of the world. Let me live and love and I'm good with that. Come on, we're almost home."

Masa opened the door to his house and led Azula to the parlor. "Mom? We're back."

Suri Sun's voice came from another room. "Dinner's almost ready, honey."

"Okay," he called back. He turned to Azula. "Well," he said, sweeping his arm around the parlor, "this is it: my humble abode."

"I'd hardly call it humble," she replied, using her analytical eye. "Fine rugs. Sculpted obsidian decor. Tapestries. The furniture alone is worth a great deal. The architecture is excellent, as well."

Masa shrugged modestly. "We like to live well. Let me show you this," he said, moving to the mantle. He unrolled a canvas. It was the painting he'd made of her.

"Did you paint this?"

"Yes, I did," he said proudly.

"All in one day?"

"That's right. Like I told you, I think about you a lot."

She gave him a naughty side-glance. "It shows. You made my eyes too far apart." She watched him deflate a bit. It almost made her laugh. "Still, not bad, for an amateur."

A servant-a woman, mid-30's, Azula guessed-entered the room. "Dinner is ready. If you'll follow me."

Azula and Masa sat on opposite sides of the table rather than next to each other, for the sake of propriety. Suri Sun sat at the head of the table. She pointed to the empty chair at the other end and said, "My Keone, he always sat there. No one else does now."

"What are we having, Mrs. Sun?"

"Smoked dragonfish, roast duck, and some little skewers of cherry tomatoes, onions and peppers."

"You made it all yourself?"

"No, Princess. Not all of it. I have a staff of servants. But it's good to do it myself."

The servants in question entered and removed the platter coverings.

"It looks great, Mom."

"Agni has been kind to us today." They all prayed. Then they fell to.

"Masa, what was your day like today?"

"Azula and I went dancing at the Golden Sun, Mom."

"Where did you learn to dance like that, Masa?" Azula asked.

"My aunt is a dance instructor. I used to think it was sissy, but it's helped my firebending and swordplay a lot. Where did you learn?"

"Fire Academy for Girls."

"You were really good, too, Azula."

"Like you say, it's easy when you know how." She took several bites. "This is very good, Mrs. Sun."

"That's why my Masa is so tall: I give him a lot to grow on." Mother and son shared a laugh. Even Azula smiled a little.

"Mrs. Sun, I came here at Masanori's invitation. But he's already agreed to my invitation to dinner tomorrow night. I don't know if he's told you already."

"Not yet." She shifted a glance at her son.

Masa looked slightly uncomfortable. "I was going to tell you now, Mom."

"So you'll be eating at her house?"

"No, Mrs. Sun," Azula said. "The inviation is to the palace for a dinner in honor of my brother's children."

Suri Sun inhaled sharply, her eyes wide. She looked from Masa to Azula and back. "Masanori, you got invited to meet our Fire Lord?"

Masa was even more uncomfortable now. "Actually, Mom, he invited Azula. She asked me to come, and I agreed."

"But still-you're going to meet him. His whole family..."

"It's nothing to get agitated about, Mom. He's still a man, like me. He puts his robe on one sleeve at a time."

"When he can manage it," Azula sniped.

"Thank you, Azula," Masa said, rolling his eyes. "My point is, it's not a formal occasion. I won't do something to get the family...banished, or something."

"It's for the children, Mrs. Sun. I'm sure Masa will conduct himself properly."

"I can't wait to meet everyone," Masa said. "Who else will be there?"

"Mai, of course. Ty Lee. Watch out for her. She likes the boys. And my uncle, Iroh. I'd say you'd know him as the fat one, but he's lost a lot of weight."

"No one else?"

"It's a family dinner. Besides, Zuzu doesn't like me around his other friends." Azula sounded rather bitter.

"'Zuzu'?" Mrs Sun asked.

"My little name for my brother, because I know he hates it." Azula's face softened. "It was the first way I leanred how to say his name." Subtly, her voice had gone from irreverent to tender and even fond.

Mrs. Sun looked down at her dish. "Keone and I...we wanted more children. We tried very hard. But it wasn't meant to be. Masa is our miracle."

"I have some experience with mothers being protective of their sons," Azula said. Mixed in with bitter memories of her mother was a stab of guilt for putting Masanori's life in danger that afternoon. "I think..."

"Think what, Princess?"

"I think Masa was right. He couldn't ask for better than you. You obviously love him very much."

"I certainly do, honey." The nickname was directed at Azula. Suri Sun smiled, making it obvious that Masa came by his honestly. "That's a sweet thing for you to say. Maybe...I was too quick to judge."

"Maybe I was too," the princess admitted. "I never wanted a quiet life, but it seems to have a certain charm. To be normal."

"Azula," Masa said gently, "normal is what everyone else is and you're not. It doesn't really mean anything. You just have to find your own center."

"He's right, Princess. Be happy with what you can do."

Azula was quiet through the rest of dinner. Afterwards, they retired to the parlor, where Masanori read a poem he had composed.

 _White Rose, Black Rose, Red Rose_

 _One bright, one dark, one aflame_

 _Different, yet Alike_

 _Beautiful, yet dangerous_

 _Pleasing to sight and scent_

 _White Rose, Black Rose, Red Rose_

Azula wondered if she was the inspiration for that as well.

"Masa, honey, sing that song I like."

"Okay, Mom." He took his pipa from a corner and began strumming it.

 _Beside a singing mountain stream_

 _Where the willow grew_

 _Where the silver leaf of maple_

 _Sparkled in the morning dew_

 _I braided twigs of willow_

 _Made a string of buckeye beads_

 _But flesh and blood need flesh and blood_

 _And you're the one I need_

When the song ended, Azula stood. "It's been a pleasant evening, but I have to leave. An excellent dinner, Mrs. Sun."

"May I walk you home, Azula?"

"You may."

On the way out, they caught Suri smiling, as if a thought were occurring to her. They said nothing about it.

Masa spoke on the path. "Cat?"

"What, Little Boy?"

"You were awfully quiet at dinner. Is something wrong?"

"Only everything. Watching you and you mother...maybe if I'd had someone like her, things would have been a lot different." She shook her head in an almost defeated manner. "How screwed up is that?"

"Even savages know better than to do what your parents did. It's not screwed up to feel what you're feeling, Cat."

"You want Kuma's job now?" she sniped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. I can see you're in pain. But you're trying to heal, and healing can be as painful as dying. But it's just pain. You fight through it."

Azula regained her resolve. "And I'm a fighter, Masa. I don't quit. Ever."

Masa held her hands and kissed her forehead. She returned it to his chin.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Come to my house an hour after mid-day. Wear something formal. _Not_ that jeweled eyesore from our first date."

"Okay," he said with a laugh.

"There's my house," she said. "I can make it from here."

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"There's a saying I have. It sounds corny, but it's always helped me get along. 'Tomorrow, it gets better.'"

"Thank you, Masa."

"Bye, Cat." He gave a friendly wave and headed off.


	9. Dinner and Destiny

From the time she woke up, Azula spent her time preparing. After breakfast, she had a bath, hairwash, and mani-pedi. She applied her own makeup; just kohl around the eyes and her lipstick. She did her own hair, as well. She'd had to learn all that since the Agni Kai. But no matter what, she was Azula. Anything she set out to do, she intended to master. She put up her formal bun and braided the rest, Earth Kingdom-style. The final touch was her three-pointed fire crown. Zuko had never taken her title, and despite everything, she was grateful for that. Her outfit was a stylish red _cheongsam_.

All of the previous ten days had passed through her mind in flashback as this had gone on. It was time for _now_. "I'd be nervous, Mother," she said to the air, "if I knew what nervous was. I guess I am lucky."

By the knock on the door, she knew Masanori was on time. She sauntered over to the front door and opened it. Masa stood on the porch with a friendly smile. His hair was slicked back and he wore a red, black and gold-trimmed suit. He looked very handsome. "Hello, Little Boy."

"Hello, Fire Cat," he said, eying her up and down.

"Nothing more to say? No 'you look stunning?'"

"You _do_ look fantastic, Cat. But...up to now, I've only seen Azula, teenage girl. I've never seen Princess Azula. I don't know if it's your best side. It might take some getting used-to."

"Anything less would be disrespect to where we're going and who we're going to see. Besides, I want to make sure everyone knows I haven't gone soft. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"The airship landing pad. Follow me."

The airship took only two hours to reach the palace. From there, Azula and Masa walked the main hall to the banquet room. "So, this is where you grew up."

"That's right, Little Boy."

"It's so empty," he said with an awed whisper.

Azula affected not to notice. Her attention was on the banquet room doors and the guards and court page posted outside. "Lin," she said, addressing the page, "have they started?"

"They just sat down, your highness." The page was a pleasant, middle-aged woman.

"Announce me, and only me for now. I'll see to my guest here."

"As you wish, Princess." The page bowed and went through the doors. Azula heard the announcement, and other voices.

"Your pardon, Princess," one guard said, "but any weapons will have to be turned over to us."

"See, Masa? I told you not to bring all those knives."

"What?" the guard said with worry.

"She's only joking, sir. I haven't got anything."

"Sir?" Azula whispered. "He's just a guard."

"He deserves respect for doing his job well," Masa whispered back.

"Very well," the man said.

Lin, the page, returned. "You may enter, Princess."

"Wait here," Azula said to Masa. And she entered through the doors. If she was expecting a warm welcome, she was to be disappointed. The assembled diners regarded her with skepticism, all except three. The year-old twins babbled and Zuko stood at the head of the table to receive her.

"Azula. You did come after all."

"That's right. I hope you have room for one more." She turned toward the portal. "Come in."

When Masanori entered, the reactions were so pronounced, Azula fought not to laugh. "You know," she said, "with your mouths open like that, you look like the catch of the day at a fish market."

Zuko ignored the jab. "Azula, who is he?"

"He's my boyfriend, dum-dum."

The reaction to that was even more pronounced. Iron nearly spat his tea. Ty Lee's eyes bugged out. Mai shifted uncomfortably. Zuko looked like he'd been slapped.

"Wow," Ty Lee said, "he's handsome!"

"He speaks, too," Azula jabbed. "Introduce yourself."

"Hello," Masa said pleasantly. He bowed formally. "It's a delight to finally meet all of you, especially you, Lord Zuko. I am Masanori Sun, son of Keone, grandson of Gaira."

"Well, Masanori Sun," Zuko replied, "you already seem to know me. This is my wife, Mai."

"Hello, milady."

"Hi," Mai said with no enthusiasm.

"This is Ty Lee," Zuko said.

"Charmed. Azula said you were a lovely lady. She was right."

"Oooh!" Ty Lee smiled shyly.

"My uncle, Iroh."

Masa bowed lightly. "Honored sir."

Iroh raised his eyebrow. "A polite young man." Iroh glanced at Zuko. "A rare thing these days."

Zuko ignored the friendly jab. "And these are our guests of honor. Our daughter, Izumi, and our son, Lu Ten." Zuko indicated the two babies seated in raised chairs between him and Mai.

"Who I would like to see," Azula said imperiously. "If it's all right."

"Of course," Zuko said, in spite of Mai's slight reproving look. Zuko lifted Izumi up from her seat and handed her to his sister.

Azula held her niece and ruffled her thin hair affectionately. "Still growing, I see."

"Zoowa! Zoowa!" the little girl cried out happily.

"That's me, kid." She handed Izumi to her father, who then handed her Lu Ten. The baby boy babbled a bit. "Hello, litte man. Happy birthday, kids."

"Happy birthday," Masa said, wiggling Lu Ten's hand. "Such fine children, Lord Zuko."

Zuko cleared his throat. "If you're going to eat with us, Masanori Sun, you should know that our titles are political, and we do not discuss politics at the dinner table."

"Forgive me, Zuko. And please, call me Masa. Everyone does. Except for Azula, who calls me things I can't repeat in front of children."

Iroh and Ty Lee laughed. Azula rolled her eyes. "Let's all sit down," Iroh urged. They did so.

This was an awkward moment, to say the least. Leave it to Mai to open the discussion. "So, Masa, where did Azula dig you up?" she asked as a servant spooned mashed food into the babies' mouths.

"I had just won Grand Champion for the second time at the Ember Island Tournament," Masa replied proudly. "I spotted her in the crowd-"

"And he followed me home. I thought he was either very brave or very stupid," Azula said smirking.

Masa snorted good-naturedly. "But we've had some great times since then. Like when we hunted a tiger-wolf on Iwate Island."

"Oooh," Ty Lee said with a shiver, "we're you scared?"

"Not really. Why be scared when Azula was there?"

"Indeed," Iroh said, "the tiger-wolf would be less frightening." Upon seeing Masa's reaction, he added with a chuckle, "I am only joking, my boy."

"Well," Masa said, "in fairness, I took down the tiger-wolf in a few seconds. I'm still getting to know Azula."

"So," Iroh assented. "You seem in very good condition. What is your secret?"

"Ocean breezes, sir. They do wonders for the body and mind."

"Ember Island is a relaxing place," Zuko said.

"Oh, you don't have to live there to enjoy ocean breezes, Lo-ahem-Zuko. Just have someone fan you with a big dead fish." Iroh, Ty Lee and the servant broke up laughing. Azula smiled. Zuko and Mai almost laughed. Almost.

"I think you'll like this one, Uncle," Azula said. "He evens likes tea."

Iroh was now very interested. "What is your favorite?"

"White dragon berry. Another thing she and I have in common."

"You must visit me at Ba Sing Se sometime. I have my own shop, the Jasmine Dragon."

"I just might. Um, I don't mean anything by this, but I'm a little overwhelmed by all this talk about me. I came to celebrate the children."

Zuko put down his cup. "You have to understand, Masa: when my sister brings a man to a dinner, to which he was not invited," Zuko pointedly looked at Azula on that last part, "and says he's her boyfriend, that's going to get us talking about that man. But it's not a bad thing."

"Certainly not," Iroh echoed. "I have always said that there is someone for everyone. But, history is hard to ignore. It's something we would have to...get used to."

"Get used to this," Azula said pointedly, "I 'dug him up' all on my own. No arranged courtships, and I haven't forced or bribed him into anything." She looked sternly at Ty Lee. "And I didn't need to use any shallow, silly tricks or kowtowing to do it. Just being myself was enough."

Zuko smiled a little. "It's good to know yourself has changed so much," he said encouragingly.

"Don't get sloppy, big brother."

"Ugh," Mai groaned, "bored out of my skull. Are you guys doing it yet, or what?" And the whole room went dead silent. Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws drooped. Azula and Masa were embarrassed nearly to death.

"Hey, they're blushing!" Ty Lee chirped. "That's so cute!"

"Ty Lee," Iroh said, gently but urgently, pulling her aside. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Upon hearing the old general's explanation, Ty Lee covered her mouth in shock.

Zuko squeezed the bridge of his nose, as if to ward off a headache. "This is _not_ a conversation I want to hear," he snarled. "That was crude, Mai."

"She can take a little humiliation," Mai sniped.

"Since you're so interested, Mai," Azula grit out, her voice like poisoned honey, "maybe you and Zuzu should take some lessons from him. It might wipe those permanent scowls off your faces."

"I _really_ don't need to hear this," Zuko growled.

"Why not, Zuzu? Is this what you all think: that I'm incapable of any feeling? That I can't feel the same things a 'normal' teenage girl feels? Or want those things? Even, Spirits forbid, enjoy them?

"Please," Zuko said, nearly shouting.

Masa rose from his seat. "I've listened to Azula run herself down enough. I don't need all of you doing it, too." His easygoing manner was gone. The steel underneath came forward. He turned to Mai. They're eyes met. Neither one gave ground. "How dare you? You make it sound dirty and cheap, Mai. As if there was no feeling at all."

"Masanori," Iroh said placatingly, his hand raised in a conciliatory manner, "I'm sure it was merely a very tasteless joke."

"It wasn't funny. You all talk about second chances, but you don't seem to believe in them."

"You don't know her," Mai said with quiet menace.

"She never even said she was sorry!" Ty Lee was very agitated now.

"When did she have the chance? When is the last time any of you, besides Zuko, came to visit her, unless you wanted something from her?" Their uncertain, shifting looks told the story. "That's what I thought. I'm not afraid to keep her company. Maybe you're all more screwed-up than I thought: none of you were loved the right way, now you don't know how to love right yourselves. Not even how to love yourselves. For the first time in my life, I AM the normal person!"

Azula's humiliation gave way to anger. Having someone defend her was a new experience. It was fascinating. It also infuriated her. "Masa, just shut up. We're leaving."

"Not yet, Cat." He turned to a very uncomfortable-looking Zuko. "I believe you to be a man of honor, Zuko. More than that, a man of quality. Would you deny Azula a chance at happiness?"

"No, never," the young lord said strongly. "It would be wonderful for her to have what I have."

"Then your problem is with me? You don't think I'm good enough or strong enough?"

"Masa," Zuko said sternly, very frustrated, "what I think about you doesn't matter. It's what Azula thinks. But understand: it's been tough for all of us."

Mai was on her feet, glaring daggers at Masanori. "You and Azula should be down on your knees kissing Zuko's feet for not leaving her to rot. Sound familiar, Azula?"

"Mai, please."

"Helping her out was _your_ idea, Zuko. You and Iroh," she said, indicating the general with a gesture. "I've never understood it. She tried to _kill_ you!"

Azula stood and slammed her fists on the table. This caused the babies to start crying. The servant and Zuko and Mai tried to calm them. "Now look what you've done," Mai said quietly.

"Yes, isn't it convenient to have me around to blame for everything? None of you understand anything about how I was then, or how I am now. Do you know _why_ I hated Zuko, after everything I'd done to bring him back home and everything I'd given up to do it? Here's why! Look at this!" Azula undid the clasps on her dress and pulled it away from her upper body, turning her back to the diners. This revealed an ugly area of mottling from her shoulder to her ribcage along the left side of her back.

Everyone was horrified. Iroh found his voice first. "What is that?"

The princess turned to Zuko, pointing at her own left eye. "Zuko knows. He knows who did it, too."

Zuko sighed. "Him." Zuko's tone left no doubt as to whom he meant.

"It was after the Invasion of the Black Sun. After I risked my life to repel it while he sat on his throne, I asked him for a reward. He gave me one. He said that you had been there, that you had told him I lied about the Avatar being dead." Tears were running down Azula's face, ruining her eye makeup. "He said the only reason he didn't scar my face worse than yours is because looking like our mother was already proof that I was worthless. That's when he did it. He gave me this as a reminder of my failure until my dying day. I...I blamed you, Zuko. I couldn't stand against him like you did; he was all I had left. I blamed you for telling. And I blamed myself for trusting you. It wasn't just that you'd betrayed him and our Nation. You had betrayed _me_. That's how screwed-up I was." Her self-control was just about gone.

"Azula," Zuko said gently, "what he did was _not_ your fault." He tentatively rubbed his own scar. "I know what it's like to think it was. I did for a long time. He made the decision to do it."

"But I believed it _was_ our fault, Zuko."

Ty Lee gasped. Her eyes seemed haunted by a memory. "Was...that the day you ran past Mai and me into your bath? You screamed at us to leave you alone."

Azula just nodded, reclasping her _cheongsam_.

"Oh, 'Zula...why didn't you tell us?"

"She was ashamed, Ty Lee," Zuko said, from experience. "She didn't want anyone to know."

"You couldn't have helped me, Ty Lee. I was the strongest one of us, and I didn't stand a chance against him."

"We could have done _something!_ I don't know!" Ty Lee was beginning to get overwrought.

"Cat," Masa said, taking Azula in his arms, "he can't hurt you or anyone else now." His own eyes were heavy with unshed tears.

Iroh stood. "Perhaps, we should leave these two alone for a moment. We can tend to the children ourselves."

"I agree," Zuko said. "Ping, bring the baby food please." He took Izumi into his arms and led everyone else out of the room, leaving Masanori and Azula alone.

Outside the banquet room, Zuko and Iroh tended to Izumi while Mai and Ty Lee calmed Lu Ten.

"I feel awful," Ty Lee said.

"I do, too," Zuko said. "I hate the things she did, but...we all had to do what she's going through now: forgive ourselves. We all had to do it for someone else. Maybe she does too."

"I like that young man," Iroh said plainly. "And I think she does, too. Maybe even more than that."

"Anyone else want to spy on them?" Mai asked knowingly. Sure enough, they all listened intently.

"Well," Azula said bitterly, "what a nice little dinner. Exactly what I expected."

"I know it was embarrassing, Cat. But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"Like ash, it's not!"

"Part of it is, but what are you really ashamed of? That they ragged on us? Or are you ashamed of me?"

"Not you. No one has ever defended me before. But you did."

"I've seen the fun side of you. I don't think they have for a long time. If they could, I think you'd get along with them."

"It's not that simple. You and Zuko were right that day. I have _never_ loved myself. So how could anyone else love me? How can I love anyone else?" Anguish was written plainly on her face.

Masa took her hands tenderly. "Azula, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, exciting girl in the world. I just wish _you_ could see that. Things would be a lot better for everyone, you most of all."

It was very, very hard for Azula to say what she felt. But she sensed that this was the critical moment that would determine the course of their lives. "How do you know I won't hurt you? I've already put you in danger. Everyone who was in this room...I cared about at some point, and I hurt them all."

Masa shook his head patiently. "Everyone hurts the ones they love sometimes. But love isn't a question of 'do this, and get that.' It just is, whether you give it or get it. Real love means loving someone through bad times as well as good ones. Loving someone in spite of their faults, not because they have no faults. I know, because...I love _you,_ Azula. I think I've always known that, but I was afraid to say it, not just for me, but afraid for you. I was afraid neither of us was ready for that kind of commitment. If you only knew how many times I wanted to tell you...but stupid pride and fear got in the way."

Tears welled up in Azula's eyes. She closed them and looked away from him. Her first instinct was to curse him, to say that he was lying. The words would not come. They sounded so hollow...so wrong in her mind. "You made me feel thing I'd almost forgotten. Good things. You made me laugh again. You stayed by me even when I treated you badly. And you stood by me when it would have been easy to run away. If only I'd met you years ago." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. He lifted her head to look at him and gently brushed her tears away. "Masa...I...I _love_ you." Her eyes, her expression, her tone of voice...all revealed that this was not some confession; it was a _discovery_. Azula was surprised to find she loved Masanori. And it was a wonderful surprise. Her joy was as obvious as her bewilderment. And for the first time, she embraced him first. Passionately. He returned it. Both were crying for joy.

The others were moved, too. Iroh beamed with pride. Ty Lee had to clap her hands over her mouth to keep from cheering. Zuko thanked Agni and kissed his little daughter. Even Mai cracked a smile.

"You know they're spying on us," Azula whispered.

"All right," Masa said, "come on in."

The others entered, looking a little sheepish that they'd been caught, but still pleased and hopeful.

Masa reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and took out a small, ornate box. "I'd like you to have this, Fire Cat." He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous necklace of gleaming silver and white gems. It dazzled everyone. He clasped it onto Azula's neck. It complimented her face beautifully.

"Thank you, Little Boy."

"Wow, Azula," Ty Lee gushed, "you really are lucky!"

Zuko spoke to his baby daughter. "Izumi, would you like to see your aunt Azula?"

"Maybe Lu Ten would too," Mai said quietly.

Azula kissed both babies on their foreheads. The infants giggled. "I love you, kids. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't ruin anything, Azula," Zuko said warmly. "We just delayed it a little. Let's get back to it."

"Agreed," Iroh said. "Never get between an old dragon and his meal."

Everyone got situated again. Another course was sent for.

Iroh put down his cup. "Zuko, I'm afraid I must break the dinner rule. What you and I were discussing this afternoon? I think you have the right people now."

"I think so too, Uncle." He turned to his sister and her boyfriend. "I don't want to be Fire Lord with absolute power. At Uncle's suggestion, I want you to be my Grand Counselor, Azula."

"What would that mean?"

"You'd be in charge of the council I'm putting in place to help with governing our Nation. You would have some ruling power in your own name. Also, you'd be in charge of our army and navy, second to me." He took a breath. "You told me once that the two of us were strongest together. Will you help me rebuild the Fire Nation? And the world?"

For the first time in a long time, Azula gave her big brother a smile. "I will."

"And you, Masanori: I'd like you to be part of this, too. Our nation doesn't just need good minds; it needs good hearts."

"It has one, Zuko: yours. But I'm with you. I would be honored."

"Don't you just love how he kisses up?" Azula snarked. "I do." There were a few laughs. The course arrived.

"Let's eat," Iroh said.

"One last thing," Azula said. "Mai. Ty Lee. I was horrible to you. But I liked you. I want to try again."

Hesitation followed. Iroh spoke. "Mai. Ty Lee. Azula has worked very hard to become worthy of your trust. You may find her a good friend now."

Ty Lee spoke first. "I forgive you, Azula. I-I never wanted to hurt you. I wasn't just saving Mai. I was saving you, too!"

Zuko turned to Mai, who was helping Ping feed the babies cherries. "Mai?"

"Not today. I know you're good with words, Azula. And I think you and Masa really love each other, weird as it is. So I'll give you a chance to prove it."

"Sounds good to me, Cat."

"I agree. And don't call me Fire Cat at the table, _Little Boy._ "

"Okay, okay!"

"Excellent fish, nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle. I-" His words caught in his throat. "Izumi!"

Izumi was making strange sounds. Mai stood and lifted her out of her seat. "She's turning blue!"

In a flash, Azula was there. "Give her to me! Now!" Azula took her niece, leaned her forward over her left forearm and gave the baby several sharp strikes between the shoulders. On the third or fourth blow, a glistening object flew out of the baby's mouth and Izumi began screaming. That was good: no one can scream like that unless they're getting unlimited air.

"Ty Lee, get healer Dai Fu!" Zuko shouted. The acrobat rushed out of the room.

"I think she's all right," Azula said, handing Izumi to Mai. "She needs her mother."

Zuko and Mai took the baby girl. She was red-faced, but that was better than blue any time.

Masa knelt down near a corner of the room. He lifted up what looked like a little stone. "Cherry pit," he said. "This is what did it."

Ping threw herself at Zuko's feet." Forgive me, my lord! Please."

"Ping, it was an accident," he said quietly.

"Accident?" Mai was shaken. "She could have died, Zuko!"

"I know." He was shaken, too." But...Azula was here."

"Don't make anything out of it, Zuzu," the princess said, faux-nonchalantly. "It was just the first-"

Zuko pulled his sister into a crushing hug. He was so worked up he couldn't even speak. Tears flowed from his eyes, despite being tightly squeezed shut.

"It's okay, Zuzu. It's okay," Azula whispered.

By the time Ty Lee returned with the healer, Zuko was still hugging Azula. Masa, Mai and Iroh had clamed the babies somewhat. Ping had nearly collapsed from anxiety. Healer Dai Fu said that Izumi would be just fine, but to stick to cold, mashed foods for a while, to be careful of her throat. Iroh thanked him and sent him on his way. Ping went with him.

After what seemed like forever, Zuko spoke, still holding Azula. "Thank you."

"I had to do something."

"You're the best sister in the world!"

"I'm going to try, Zuzu. I promise."

"No, you'll do it." He finally let her go.

"Mai looked Azula in the eye. "Good start," she said simply.

"Azula," Iroh said with hesitation, "not that I am complaining, but where did you learn to do that?"

"Medical scrolls," she said without hesitation. "I thought if I was going to be around children, I should know something about them."

"Azula, Mom would be so proud."

"As would my son," Iroh said.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask," Masa said. He held Azula's hand and knelt. "Azula, will you marry me?"

She yanked him to his feet by his clothes. "Yes, I will."

Everyone was joyous. The royal family talked and laughed well into the night. Zuko agreed to perform the marriage personally. Ty Lee and Mai would be maids of honor. Plans were made for a hopeful future.

"Oh, Mai," Masa said, "I have this weapon I'd like you to look at..."


	10. Epilogue: Fire in the Future

Korra and Asami were attending a festival in honor of the founding of Republic City.

"General Iroh!" Korra called out. They walked over to where he stood.

The young general greeted them warmly. "Korra. Asami. Good to see you."

"We wouldn't have missed this," Asami said.

As they talked, several young men and women took to a raised stage in the middle of a court. They were dressed in old-fashioned Fire Nation attire. They demonstrated advanced firebending and chanted to Agni.

"Who are they?" Korra asked, fascinated.

Iroh spoke dismissively. "They call themselves Children of the Sun. _Very_ dedicated firebenders. They reject a lot of modern ways."

The Children of the Sun finished their performance, then began mingling with the crowd, trying to win converts. A tall, handsome young member of the group locked eyes with Iroh. They stood before each other. "Hello, Iroh." The man's voice was tense.

"Hello, Keone." Iroh was less than thrilled himself.

"Wow," Korra said, "awkward!"

"You guys know each other?" Asami was intrigued.

"We should," Keone said. "We're second cousins."

"Much as I find it distasteful," Iroh admitted. "We have common ancestors. My grandfather was Fire Lord Zuko."

"And his sister, Azula, was my grandmother. Ah, but my manners." He bowed to Korra and Asami. "I am Keone Sun, shaman of the Children of the Sun. You must be Avatar Korra and Aasami Sato."

"Please, don't let us interfere with your little family squabble," Asami quipped.

"No squabble," Keone replied, turning back to Iroh, "just different philosophies."

"You've never believed in Republic City."

"I'm loyal to my nation," Keone retorted.

"Your grandmother was loyal to her nation and her family, Keone. But she still believed in Republic City," Iroh countered hotly.

"Um, excuse me, boys," Korra said, "but I'd like to know more about the princess Azula. Katara never spoke much about her."

"It's a long story," Keone said. "Many loved her. Many hated her. My grandfather loved her dearly. When she died, he lost his own will to live."

"My great-uncle was a dear one," Iroh admitted. "My mother used to talk about how kind he was."

"But more than that..."

THE END


	11. Just For Fun & Author's Notes

"Jam session!" Aang calls out. All the couples begin singing and playing instruments. The singles sing backup.

Masa: _I got chills They're multiplyin' And I'm losing control Cos the power you're supplyin'_

(Azula gives him a little zap of lightning.)

Masa: _It's electrifyin'!_

(Masa redirects it through his fingertips)

Azula: _You'd better shape up Cos I need a man_

(She pushes Masa to the ground)

Azula: _And my heart is set on you_

(Masa jets up to his feet)

Azula: _You'd better shape up You'd better understand To my heart I must be true_

Masa: _Nothin left Nothing left for me to do_

Chorus: _You're the one that I want! You are the one I want. Ooh ooh ooh!_

(Aang floats Katara on an air cushion)

Chorus: _You're the one that I want! You are the one I want. Ooh ooh ooh!_

(Sokka kisses Suki)

Chorus: _You're the one that I want! You are the one I want. Ooh ooh ooh!_

(Zuko hoists Mai up on his shoulders)

Chorus: _The one I need_

(Masa spins Azula as they dance)

Chorus: _Oh yes indeed!_

Toph: ENOUGH ALREADY!

Cast:

Aang: Zach Tyler Eisen

Katara: Mae Whitman

Sokka: Jack DeSena

Zuko/Iroh II: Dante Basco

Suki: Jennie Kwan

Toph: Jessie Flowers

Azula: Grey DeLisle

Mai: Cricket Leigh

Ty Lee: Olivia Hack

Iroh: Greg Baldwin

Masanori/Keone: Nolan North

Korra: Janet Varney

Asami: Seychelle Gabriel

Kuma: Nicholle Tom

Suri Sun: Susan Eisenberg

Author's notes:

Well, that's how Azula and Masanori fell in love! I hope I made it interesting and fulfilling. Please read and review. And if you liked it, they have more adventures coming soon.

I'm a big fan of Johnny Cash, so I included a snippet of his song _Flesh and Blood_ in chapter eight. It seems to fit Masa's personality.


End file.
